A common problem with cutting boards is that they are hard to pick up off a work surface. The conventional cutting board is a simple planar body, with no vertical features other than the thickness of the slab. In typical use, small pieces of chopped and cut ingredients on the board must be carefully transferred to cooking vessels or serving containers, which requires that the board be picked up and deftly maneuvered with one hand. Various solutions to the problem have been tried in the past, including handle holes in the slab and raised perimeters, but none has been effective to enable the easy, one-handed pick up and maneuvering required.